Prom 2013
Prom 2013 is an episode special in LPS: Popular. Summary Prom Night! The music is loud and the party is pumping. Brooklyn Hayes is ready to become Prom Queen of the Night. But who does she think tries to hold her back from that position? Meanwhile, Purry and Kat squabble over the 'mysterious' flamingo who Len kissed the night of their get together. Will Len tell Perry the truth? Or will it sit in her mind forever? The night was long. And Serafina Claws has a little bit of a shock in for her. And where is Tom? Transcript Music was blaring, lights where bright and the cafeteria was turned from a hell hole with too many tables to an amazing dancefloor with little to no tables. The DJ (Kimella Walsh) was getting ready to play. Perry: This is so exciting! I cannot wait! Kat: Me either! (A knock is heard at the door) Kat: That is probs your date. Perry: Or...YOURS! (They hold eachother while they jump up and down. Screaming with delight.) ^^^^^^^^^^ Brooke: Ugh. I'm so going to be Prom Queen this year. Rachel: Defiantly. You are always Prom Queen. Who wouldn't vote for you? Brooke: Everyone will vote for me once they see what I'm wearing. Alicia: Why don't you give others a chance? Brooke: I'm sorry. My looks are better than everyone elses'. If I had to give them a chance, I would have to cover myself in paint or something... ^^^^^^ Chrissy: Dad, we are going to prom now! Mr. Docheerty: Ok. Have fun then! Tulip: Bye Dad! (Chrissy opens the door and jumps into Dustin's arms) Dustin: Hehe. Hey. Let's go! Tulip: Where is Tom... Dustin: I dunno. Lets go! (Dustin and Chrissy run away to his car while Tulip slowly walks behind.) ^^^^ (Bryan walks upto the door and knocks) Luna: BABY!!! ^^^^ Samantha: Do I look...OK? Angelina: You look fine! Samantha: OK... ^^^^ (The queue was long, the two teachers walked up to the door) Ms Builliet: No misbehaving now. If you do anything that violates our rules you wont be able to come back into the prom. Understood? (Everyone nods. There was only around twenty people there but more could be seen coming over the road.) Mr. Augustine: Have fun. (The gates where opened and everyone ran into the hall) Kimella: THE FIRST SONG I'D LOVE TO PLAY WILL BE TAYLOR SWIFT 22. BECAUSE. WELL. I AM 22!!! (Song Playing: Taylor Swift - 22) Perry: This is so awesome! Len: I know! Kat: Perry. We need to talk! Perry: About what? Kat: Your knight in shining armour! Len: What? Kat: JUST COME ON! (Kat hisses at Len) Perry: What is wrong with you. You where fine a minute ago! Kat: On the day you and Len got together. I seen him and a random flamingo girl kissing! I found out who it was! It is Brianna Harvey! A new student here. I saw them making out! Perry: Thats impossible! Soleil: Hey girls! Kat: Hey Soleil. You look amazing! Soleil: I know! I got my fur done! Perry: Very fashionable. Kat: So. You have to believe me! Perry: Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was...I DON'T KNOW! (Perry walks off and kisses Len) Len: You ok? Perry: Yeah. I NEED A DRINK!! (Song stops) Kimella: The next song I'd love to play is "Radioactive" by 'Imagine Dragons' (Song Playing: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive) ^^^^^ Brooke: Ugh. Look at her over there. You know how many boys I've seen put her name into the Prom Queen basket?! Rachel: Not as many as you... Brooke: Shut up Rach! Alicia: So... this is my 10th glass of punch! I'M SO HAPPEEEEH! Brooke: WE HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR ABOUT FIVE MINUTES! Alicia: So? ^^^^^ Addie: OMD Is that Aiden?! Cecy: Uhh... YEAH! Addie: Oh, and look, there's your boyfriend! Both: EEEE!!! ^^^^^ Kimella: Hey Mr. Augstine Mr Augustine: Hey... (Kimella smiles) Kimella: You look nice today. Did you get your fur done? Mr. Augustine: As a matter of fact, I did. Ms. Bulliet: Time to announce the Prom King and Queen! (Kimella runs over and turns off the music) (Everyobdy stops dancing) Ms. Bulliet: Time to announce the Prom King and Queen! ^^^ (At the stall, a dog is filling out a leaflet and as he goes to put it into the Prom Queen box. A cat tugs it away quickly and runs over to Ms. Bulliet) (Brooke runs over and snatches the ticket from the dogs paws) (Brooke unfolds it) Brooke: UGH! That little CAT! She didn't want me to get one more vote! Rachel: You will still win anyways... Brooke: No Rach! That little cat. She will pay! Rachel: Who is it! Brooke: I don't know! Dog! Who was she? (The dog who was putting in the ticket turns around) Dog: That's Sophia DeMoln. Brooke: Such a stupid little B with an Itch! Rachel: It's ok... Ms. Bulliet: THE PROM QUEEN IS... Mr. Augstine: Serafina Claws! (Everyone claps as Serafina jumps up onto stage. Screaming!) Mr. Augstine: The Prom King is... Ms. Bulliet: Kyle Levi! Kyle: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (As they get their crowns the DJ sits back at her seat and puts on some music) Kimella: Now for Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball! ^^^^^ Kait: I can't believe it! I have been Prom Queen for TWO YEARS IN A ROW! Drake: Maybe its not your year? Kait: Oh. It was defiantly my year... Drake: Meh well... Kait: SHUT UP! ^^^^^ Perry: So... Len: So... (They kiss) Kat and Soleil: WOOT WOOOOOOT! Perry and Len: SHUT UP! ^^^^^ (The prom ends... It was an eventful night.) Serafina: Thanks. I had a great time. Kyle: No problem. (They kiss) Mr. Claws: SERAFINA GET IN THIS HOUSE! Serafina: Bye Kyle! Kyle: Bye! ^^^^^^ (The screen fades to black and then shows Brooklyn, Rachel and Alicia in Brooklyn's Room) Brooke: She won Prom Queen! I hate her! Rachel: Its OK... Alicia: Everyone was probably tired of voting for the same cat. Every. Single. Year. Brooke: Shut it Alicia. Rachel and Alicia: Woah?! Brooke: SHE. WILL. PAY. ^^^^ (Tulip is seen walking home sadly) Chrissy: Tulip?! Tulip: What? (She starts to sob) Chrissy: Hey... What's wrong? Tulip: Tom stood me up! Chrissy: Oh...Tulip Tulip: I HATE HIM! Mr. Docheerty: Girls! Come inside! Its cold! Chrissy: Coming dad! ... Don't worry Tulip. He will pay for what he has done to my little sister... (The screen fades to black) of transcript Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Parties Category:Specials